


The Arrest

by EmmaFlash56



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry’s arrest, Captain Singh is a boss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Poor Barry, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Joe West, Sad Barry Allen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFlash56/pseuds/EmmaFlash56
Summary: Captain Singh’s POV of Barry Allen’s arrest in The flash 4x09. Warning: slight cussing and may be a little too dramatic for younger children.





	1. The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> The episode of the flash (4x09) has me so mad. Since I love Singh’s character I thought I would do Barry getting arrested from his POV. Enjoy!

The precinct was quiet, eerily quiet. It only took me a second to realize that it was Christmas and almost everyone was out celebrating. Me, I wasn’t allowed to celebrate because it being Christmas doesn’t magically make all the criminals go away. But for some reason I had a gut feeling that today wasn’t going to be a good Christmas for the CCPD.

Hell, it already wasn’t a good one considering I suspended Barry Allen for two weeks and the other CSI’s had to take care of the cases. Nobody was as good as Allen, the kid could figure out what happened before he even properly analyzed it. It’s like he was there when it happened.

Recently Allen has been extremely out of character. There was a glimmer of hate in his eyes that I had never seen before. The kid was a good kid, in fact he was one of the kindest, most caring people I had ever met. But a crime is a crime no matter the person. And Mr. Allen has broken into the Devoes home after a complaint from them.

I was sitting at my desk writing up a report when I heard a knock on my door. I was really hoping it was just an officer coming in to ask to leave early or something along the lines. I seriously don’t want to deal with anything tonight.

“Come in,” I finally spoke up. The door clicked open and officer Andrews was standing in the door with a sad look on his face. Oh no.

“What is it?”

“Sir, we just got a call from Devoe saying Barry has a knife and is trying to murder him,” the man said hecticly. My eyes widened, Barry would never try to hurt anyone. No, that doesn’t matter right now. But it’s Barry, what Devoe set a trap? No a civilian is in danger, it doesn’t matter who the person is. I took a pledge to keep everyone safe. The captain side of me won and I told Andrews to round up the S.W.A.T. Team and to get ready to move out.

I grabbed my gun and ran out the door. I pulled out my walker talkie.

“We have a 417K, potentialy a 187,” (417K is a person with a knife and 187 is murder) with that being said a few cops ran up to me to ask what was happening and I just waved them off saying we have it handled.

Thankfully the car ride wasn’t long, I didn’t want to have to endure the pain of people asking why Allen would do such a thing. If that was asked my simple reaponse would be that it doesn’t matter why. But in my heart I knew that it did matter. There was something more to the story that Allen wouldn’t, and I assume wasn’t going to, tell me.

As fast as possible everyone was upstairs, outside of the Allen’s apartment door. I had never been inside so I was going to take necessary precautions. We don’t know if Allen is going to be gone or if he was going to attack us. He wasn’t going to attack. He might. He wouldn’t kill. I don’t know that. I tried the door, but it was locked. I heard someone inside.

“Allen open up!” He didn’t open up. So I ordered for a battering ram to be used. For the split second that the door was falling to the ground I saw a flash of yellow and Barry’s sad face. We filed into the room in a certain fashion. I raised my flash light up to Allen’s face. He didn’t look guilty. A lot of criminals don’t look guilty, that doesn’t mean he isn’t. I’d known the kid for almost 18 years and I never thought that I’d be in this situation.

“Keep your hands where I can see them Barry.” I’d never used his first name to him directly. Allen did what I asked. He kept his held high, looking like he accepted is fate. I couldn’t focus on personal stuff right now. I need to be a cop. Ugh. This scene was vaguely familiar. It was just like the night 17 years ago.

Flash back

_“This is the CCPD! Open up!” We had gotten a call from the neighbors of loud screams coming from the Allen house. The door wasn’t opened and I could hear crying. I heard a faint whisper and told the team to hold._

_“Dad and I are okay.” I heard. The Allen’s has a young son, 11 years old. But this was someone older. Maybe a potential threat. With that I ordered the SWAT to use the battering ram to open the door. When we entered all I saw was Henry Allen standing with his hands in the air. I put my flashlight up to his face._

_“Keep your hands where I can see them Henry.” The man did what was asked._

_“I swear I didn’t do this. I love her.” I searched the area and I rounded the half wall to see a deceased Nora Allen on the floor with a stab wound in her heart. I turned to face Henry Allen._

_“Henry Allen you are under arrest for the murder of Nora Allen.” I reached up and grabbed the mans arms. He didn’t move, good. “Anything you say can and will be used against you.”_

_Once the area was done being searched we took Henry Allen out to the squad car. A young Barry Allen running up and yelling to his father. Henry only telling him not to go into the house._

I started to search the area. I saw a knife set sitting on the table. No. Not again. The only difference between this and Henry Allen’s arrest is that Barry didn’t deny the situation he was in. He could have run. But he didn’t. I looked past the knife to see a splatter of blood across the floor. When I followed the trail, I came across a deceased Clifford Devoe, a single stab wound to the heart. My heart dropped.

I turned to Barry Allen. He was avoiding my stare. He stood in a way that told me he was framed. But I couldn’t see anything that told me he didn’t do it. And with our best CSI being the one getting arrested, the chances didn’t look so good for Barry. I slowly stood up.

“Barry Allen you are under arrest for the murder of Clifford Devoe.” Those words. The words tasted so wrong in my mouth. It didn’t feel right. He’s getting what he deserves. No Barry Allen doesnt deserve this. He murdered someone. No he didn’t. There’s no proof he didn’t.

Barry didn’t hesitate. He put his arms behind his back and let us lead him out the door. He didn’t say a word on the way out. He let everyone in his apartment building give him the disgusted, a little scared, but overall disgusted look. He endured everyone on the streets look. He endrued the looks of his coworkers as they took him to the truck.

Iris came running up, yelling out to Barry as he was pushed into the truck. He said the hauntingly familiar words to his wife.

“Don’t go in the house Iris.”

That was all that Barry said to her before she began to break down crying. All we had available at the time was a transfer truck to put Barry in. He sat down in the truck before one of the officers began to get in. I stopped the officer, insisting I be the one who stay back there with him. Telling them I scared him more than anything. When in reality I needed to speak with him.

The engine of he truck started and we began to move. I had 20 minutes to talk with him. For a few seconds we sat in silence in the back of the truck, Barry’s head looking at his hands, his hands that were trapped in cold metal.

“Barry.” I began to speak when I saw Allen look up to me, his face drenched in tears and his eyes chillingly blank.

“I bet this is familiar. I’m an Allen. To everyone I’m just the kid that’s life was messed up. My dad murdered. So I must be a murderer.” My heart broke at his words. He wasn’t a murderer. I tried to speak up only to be stopped by his words.

“I don’t understand, I’ve done so much for this city. Not only in police work, but as...” he stopped speaking, as if he wasn’t allowed to say what he wanted to say. Deep down I knew what he wanted to say.

“Barry I know you didn’t do this. You are such a kind person, and you have done so much for this city. Not only in police work. But not everyone is going to believe you. They don’t know you, to them you’re just a man. They haven’t seen all the things you Barry Allen has done for the city.” I tried to sound sympathetic. I tried to reassure Barry. But nothing good could come out of this situation.

“Ya know I was kidnapped by Devoe today. Caitlin was also kidnapped today. Iris had to make a choice to save me or Caitlin. She chose Caitlin because she knew I could hold my own. I managed to get out,” Barry said, his face to the floor. I faltered a little at his words. How many times does this stuff happen? How many times has something like this happened and the police didn’t know.

“While I was trapped in Devoes ‘lair’ I had time to reflect on my life. I travelled back in time to save my mother, only to change my mind and comfort her instead. I held my mother while she died, I told her that dad and I were okay,” that’s who was in their house that night, “she told me I look like her dad.” He bagan to cry harder.

“My Mom died to a man I wasn’t fast enough to stop. Then years later my dad was held hostage in the exact same spot and didn’t get to say a proper goodbye before he was stabbed in the heart by another person I wasn’t fast enough to stop. I got to hold my dying father. And you know what’s funny?” He looked up to me and I gave a confused look.

“It’s funny that I’m getting arrested for a murder I didn’t commit, just like my father. I had the chance to kill both of the men that murdered my parents, they were in my grasps and I almost killed them. But I didn’t. Why would I go and kill someone that hasn’t even wronged me when I didn’t kill to people that took everything from me?”

I stopped, he just spilled two things to me that I never knew. He just told me he was the flash and he told me that he had the chance to kill both of the men but he didn’t.

“How many people do you think are going to believe you unless you reveal yourself as the flash? None.” I wanted to say. I tried to stay professional and kind, but that didn’t seem to want to work for me. Instead I ended up saying..

“You are a remarkable man Barry. Not just as the flash. You’ve always been so kind and wouldn’t hurt a fly. But not everyone is going to believe that story. I do believe you. I’ve secretly thought you were the flash for a long time if I’m being truthful. I know you didn’t do this. I know. But there’s no evidence to support that.” I didn’t want to say that, but Barry needed the truth. The tention was so thick in the truck that you could cut it.

Before Barry could say anything else the doors of the truck flew open and Barry was pulled out. Barry slowly got up and began to walk. We walked him into the precinct. As the doors to the elevator opened every head in the precinct turned to look. Their eyes widened in shock and I could see Barry’s heart be crushed. But nonetheless he kept his head up and didn’t let their looks get to him. He didn’t have anything to be guilty for.

“Lead him to the interrogation room,” I said to one of the officers. They took him their and a detective was sent in to interrogate him. I just stood outside of the glass and watched it unfold. The detectives weren’t believing his story and there was nothing that I could do besides wait for evidence to be collected and for the detectives to figures it out.

“We are going to get you out of this Bar,” I whispered under my breath. I used his nickname because the man was like a nephew to me. Even though I knew I might not be able to keep that promise I was going to try my damn hardest to keep it.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about what really happened that night comes out.

"I was at Joe's house for his Christmas party when I got an alert on my phone. I rushed to our home as fast as I could to see what it was. When I entered I didn't see anyone. Then after taking a few steps into the apartment, I got a phone call. It was a man that I had recently met. He told me that he left me a surprise. That's when I saw the knife and the blood splatter. The knife set was one I had received for Iris and my wedding, but it only had one knife in it and it had no name on the gift. That's when I saw him, Clifford Devoe, lying on the floor, dead."

I could see the detectives giving Barry an unconvinced look. I could tell the young man knew more about the story. Probably flash stuff. He probably could collect evidence to support he didn't do this, but since he wasn't allowed to collect evidence for his own case, the other CSI's would have to do it. And they more likely than not would get it wrong.

"Do you realize that you could be charged with assault and murder, Mr. Allen?" The detective had turned his head to Allen to record his every movement. A single look to the upper right corner of his eye could suggest that he was lying. Everything was used against him. Everything.

I heard someone running through the hall behind me. I turned to see an exhausted Joe, he looked like he had run the whole way here because his face was drenched in sweat. Or were those tears? More likely tears. I understand.

"Captain, what's going on? I heard Barry got arrested! I visited the crime scene. You know Barry wouldn't do this. He has such a good heart, hell he's the-"

"Flash. Yes, I know Joe. We are going to get him out of this," I knew that wasn't a promise I could keep, "we will find out who did this, but right now it's not looking so good for him."

Suddenly the three people in the room had stood up and quickly Barry was being pushed through the door. He was going to be held in the precinct cell until his trial. That could buy me time to talk to him. I don't care what I had to do to free him because I am not going to let him rot in a cell.

As the three men walked out I saw the keys jangling from one of the detectives belt. I went to reach for them when I saw Allen’s eyes flash in my direction. ‘Don’t’ he mouthed. Why wouldn’t he let me save him? After all the times he’s saved everyone, he won’t let himself be saved.

It finally struck me. He thinks he deserves this. Bartholomew Henry Allen of all people in this world does not deserve to go to jail. I told the detectives to take him to the cell and that I’d be in to speak with him soon. And that’s exactly what happened.

After ten or so minutes of acting like everything was okay, I walked towards the cell room. It was a room I never enjoyed being in. It had one small fluorescent light, four stone walls, a brown desk and chair, a 6’x6’ cell, and most importantly a prisoner. Who this time just so happens to be someone who shouldn’t be a prisoner.

As I stepped into the dark, cold room I waved the guards off. Insisting I be alone with him.

“Barry.”

“Captain.”

Barry looked up, his face helplessly dry. No tears. He hadn’t been crying. Barry stood up and walked to the edge of the cell. He was a little taller than I was, damn, when did Allen grow up? When did he become the man he is today? And why would anyone in their right mind think that he was a criminal?

“Why didn’t you let me break you out? I could have you out of here in a heartbeat.”

“I could be out of this cell in less than half a heartbeat,” his powers still amaze me, the ability to move faster than sound itself was just amazing, “but where would that get me? Running away forever, not being able to help people because my identity will be revealed, and my family constantly in danger.” I nodded, I didn’t think about all that would follow. There’s nothing I can do, I’m helpless, and I’m standing in front of one of the most powerful beings on the Earth and even he couldn’t do anything.

But, to everyone else he’s just the clumsy CSI who is constantly late. They don’t know what he’s done for the city. They don’t know that they are in debt to him, instead of the other way around. He’s saved them from a giant vacuum in the sky, a demon called Zoom, he even saved them at his wedding now that he thinks about it. There was only one way that he could get out of here and still have a clean reputation. He had to tell everyone he was The Flash.

“Barry, you have to tell them you’re The Flash, that’s the only way you can get out of this.”

“What!? No that’s a terrible idea! People could die, my family could be targeted. I’d rather rot in a cell than put them at danger.”

I never saw Barry as the Flash until he said that. I’d known he was, but I always saw them as two different personalities in one person. But now I can finally see it, I can finally see the pure heartedness and willing sacrifices he would make just to save people. No, it’s decided, we are going to court.

We had gotten district attorney Cecile to plead Barry’s case and we tried to obtain as much evidence against him being guilty, but it’s hard when your coworkers are pleading against his case. I had to round up the worst CSIs to go against Barry Allen to give us as much leeway as possible.

Now, sitting in the crowd I watched as everything unfolded. A witness was called to the stand, it was Joe.

“Joe West, do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?”

“I do,” he said as he placed his hand on the Bible.

“So Mr. West, from what I understand you were Mr. Allen’s foster father growing up,” Joe nodded, “Do you think that what happened to him as a child could possibly be what caused him to kill?”

“Of course not, I don’t think Barry killed him. Barry has one of the purest hearts of anyone I know. Also it was proven that Henry Allen was not the murderer of Nora Allen,” Joe said confidently.

“Yes, I am aware of this.”

A few more family members and witnesses were called until it and I couldn’t take it anymore. It was like something was itching at my skin. I needed to tell, they needed to know how in debt they were of Barry. Barry has more than paid for his crimes. The trial was temporarily paused and to be resumed tomorrow. I rushed out as fast as I could, with one destination in mind. The Central City Police Department.

On my way to the CCPD I got a call from Joe, concern in his voice.

“Hey, Captain I saw you rush out of there, is everything all right?”

“Yeah I just need to do something. It might help Barry’s case.”

“Okay call me if you need any help or if you get any new evidence.”

“Okay will do. Bye,” I hung up the phone and stuffed it into my pocket.

I parked at the CCPD and ran up to the front door. I quickly went to the elevator and realized it said broken. Of course, this stupid thing is broken all the time. The only other option was the stairs. Okay, here we go.

As I reached the top of the stairs I realized the precinct was full of officers. I quickly pulled the podium aside and yelled out for everyone’s attention. As soon as I had everyone’s attention I decided to begin. It’s now or never.

“I would just like to say, if you are not a part of the force I please advise you step out as this is important.” With that multiple people left down the stairs.

“Now you are all aware of Barry Allen’s case,” suddenly a loud murmur awoke, things such as ‘I can’t believe he did that’, ‘I always knew he was hiding something’ and ‘of all people I never thought it would be him’ was said. I cleared my throat loudly.

“Anyway, some thing new has come to my attention and I would like to inform you all. Barry Allen has more than paid for his crimes, he has served this city well. By that I don’t just mean as Barry Allen, but also as...” I hope I’m making the right choice, “the Flash.” I feel like I cheated Barry, but it’s for his own good. Plus, it’s not the whole world, just people that (hopefully) trust him.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The precinct learns a very important lesson about Barry Allen

Previously on the Arrest:

"Anyway, something new has come to my attention and I would like to inform you all. Barry Allen has more than paid for his crimes, he has served this city well. By that I don't just mean as Barry Allen, but also as..." I hope I'm making the right choice, "the Flash." I feel like I cheated Barry, but it's for his own good. Plus, it's not the whole world, just people that (hopefully) trust him.

The reaction to what was said was unexpected, a couple people kinda chuckled and others completely denied it. I didn't respond and I let the people sit in silence 'till they realized I was serious. Eventually, some of their faces turned to gawking, with their eyes wide and their mouths open.

"Wait, seriously?" I hear one of the officers say.

"Yes, I am one-hundred percent serious and you all know Barry, he's a kind person that would never hurt a fly."

"Captain with all do respect, you are acting biased towards this case. Also, how do we know you're not lying about Barry being the Flash just to get him out?" Ugh I hate officers that don't listen to what I say.

"Of course I'm biased towards this, Barry is an amazing man and he doesn't deserve this, he's saved all of our asses so many times and now he's going to be thrown in jail for something he didn't do. And there is so much proof that he is the Flash. Such as how the Flash went missing for six months and then just happens to show back up when Barry returns.

Also, two years ago when Zoom attacked Jitters during the Metalocalypse, Barry ran into the café and tried to stop him. That was when Zoom has told him that his love for Caitlin couldn't protect him anymore. Now why would our CSI be being talked to like that by Zoom?" I could tell that everyone had agreed with me now as a couple officers nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now, we are going to be going to court and we are going to have to find out who really did that and present it within the next twenty-four hours," I demanded. I waved my hands and the whole department was off doing work. I had a good feeling about this.

We went back to the crime scene and examined the blood, I noticed that it was dry now and would be harder to examine. We were looking at the body of Clifford Devoe when I asked one of the better CSIs to take a blood sample to see how long he had been dead for. The results came back as approximately 3 days.

But that's what didn't make sense, we had gotten a call two days ago from Clifford Devoe. So who was it that called? I ran back to the CCPD and upon walking up the stairs I noticed Barry being escorted back to the upper levels. I looked at him and he looked at me, that was the only level of communication we could give each other without being suspected by the guards.

When the stair doors opened I saw everyone's heads turn, their eyes widening with anticipation. A couple officers came up to Barry, promising they were going to get him out of this. Others actually looked disappointed at his arrival. He was walked back to his cell and I waved the guards off for a couple of minutes.

"What the hell was that all about," Barry asked worriedly.

"Imayormaynothavetoldeveryoneyouretheflashandnowtheirhelpingsolvethecase," I mumbled very quickly. It took me a second to realize that Barry probably understood all of that because he can basically slow down time.

"You what!? Captain you knew that was a secret, it wasn't your secret to tell! I knew I shouldn't have told you! I could have people on the force come after me and I don't want to have to do something I'll regret!" Barry was getting louder when I realized he was basically vibrating. His eyes filled with lightning, anger and a hint of darkness. Suddenly, the handcuffs Barry was wearing fell to the floor with a loud clunk and it snapped both of us back to our senses. I took a step back from the cell, worried he did that on purpose. Barry quickly picked the handcuffs back up and put them back on by vibrating his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just- I can't have anymore people know my secret," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "especially the force." He looked at me apologetically. Suddenly, his eyes shot to the door, widening in realization. I turned to see a few officers looking into the room, backing up as Barry got mad. Some even walked away quickly. Then it all made sense. They were scared of what Barry could do and honestly, I am too.

I didn't think it was possible. When those handcuffs fell off and Barry's eyes flashed with lightning, I truly did become scared to my core. The fact that Barry has the same powers as two people who terrorized the city meant that Barry could do the same. And if Barry ever does get mad to an even further point than just now, who knows how far he might take it. No, I need to stop with this senseless crap, Barry wouldn't hurt anyone. But he might.

Barry hesitantly looked back to me and lowered his voice to a very light whisper.

"I might not be able to control myself, you don't understand. I take down metahumans everyday, if I could take on them, I might not be able to handle myself with them. It's a human versus me, and we both know who would win in that situation. Again, I don't want to have to do something I'll regret." The glimmer of hate in Barry's eyes were gone, only to be replaced by fear. I stood back and looked at the young man before me. I could hear slight shuffling behind me, signaling that the other officers were still there.

"Mr. Allen, I assure you that I will not allow another officer to come after you." I would at least try, plus there isn't anyone that I would think would want to attack Barry.

I nodded to Barry as I left the room, the others backing up as I brushed past them. I kept my head low as I walked through the hallway. Barry was acting extremely out of character, it was the first time I'd ever actually seen Barry angry, like truly. He had a look in his eyes that I'd never seen in anyone before. I guess both of your parents getting murdered in front of you and the constant regret of the people he couldn't save will do that to you.

I rounded the corner and bumped into Joe, good I needed to talk to him.

"Hey Joe, is Barry okay?" Bad choice of words. Joe looked at me like I was crazy. "Let me rephrase. When I was talking to him, I noticed a look in his eyes. He looked scary, like he would attack me. I honestly wanted to run out of the room. I don't know what it was, it was just... chilling." I could see Joe's face turn to horror.

"I don't know Captain, I wouldn't try to anger him. He just has these times where he just breaks and he needs some time to get over it." I nodded. I knew that wasn't what was happening, this was something else.

I walked downstairs and into my office. It was a good twenty minutes before I heard shouting from upstairs. Two people were arguing. I could faintly make out what was being said. Then suddenly I realized who was yelling, it was Barry. I pushed my chair out from underneath me and ran to the shouting as fast as I could. Almost every officer followed behind me. As I reached the top of the stairs I stopped to hear what they were arguing about.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR TO GOD DEVOE IF YOU TOUCH MY FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN BLINK!" I shot up and sprinted down the hallway to the cell room. Before I could make it to the room I saw a young, black male come walking out of the room. That's not Devoe, is it? (It is Devoe) Faster than I could process Barry was out in the hallway with his hands on the man's neck. He pushed the man against the wall and stuck a vibrating hand up in the air.

I could see his eyes, they were filled with nothing but rage. He had a blank look on his face. It sent a chill down my spine.

"BARRY! Don't do this! You are better than this. I know you may not think so, I know you think you are worthless. Barry you have done so much good in this city, don't take it away." I looked back in the crowd to make sure I was doing the right thing. The look of horror on my co-workers was heartbreaking.

Barry set the man down and fell to the floor sobbing. I ran over to him hesitantly, scared he might run. I held the rest of the force back.

"C-captain I can't do anything if he hurts them. I'm so s-sorry. I was just so angry. I'm scared I'll hurt someone. It's probably best you lock me up before I do anything to one of them," he said motioning to the crowd of his co-workers. I noticed when he pointed to them, some of the officers flinched. What are we going to do with you Barry Allen?


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The precinct decides what needs to be done with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the last chapter didn't seem to fit into the story, but I promise it does. I also really like dark Barry. I'm going to try to get on a more regular schedule for updating because I have really been enjoying this story. So I am going to try every week, with maybe multiple a week if I'm feeling good! Enjoy! Warning: If panic attacks are too heavy for you then I would advise you skip to the second break in the story.

Barry was sat on the hard floor with his head cupped in his hands. I went down to touch him and he jerked away quickly, he brought his head up to look at me. His face lined with sweat and his eyes going frantic. He rapidly stood up and pushed himself into the wall, his breathing quickening by the second. I could see his knuckles going white from squeezing his hands too hard. I needed to do something, anything. I attempted to touch him again and he pulled away, yet again.

"No! Don't touch me, I don't want to hurt anyone," he gasped. His emerald green eyes were filled with terror. "I j-just broke out of the cell, I don't know what happened... I'm dangerous." It was deathly silent after that. I felt extreme remorse for the man. I didn't know where this newfound anger was coming from, but we needed to stop it as soon as possible. It's like someone completely new takes over Barry.

"Barry you need to calm down. It's oka-"

"Barry!" Joe and Iris came running down the hall. "Captian what happened?"

"I don't know entirely. I was sitting in my office when I heard yelling. I came upstairs to find Barry and a man fighting," I sucked in a quick breath, "Barry had him by the neck and had a vibrating hand in the air. I managed to stop him and now he's here. I think he's having a panic attack because he keeps saying he's dangerous and he doesn't want to hurt anybody." The two West's looked at me with dread written all over their faces. The two look at each other and Iris speaks.

"It's the speed force."

"The what?" I had no idea what the speed force was.

"About eight months ago, there was a lightning storm." I nodded, I remembered that. "That was the speed force opening up. The speed force is the source of Barry's power. Barry had to sacrifice himself to get it to stop. The speed force repeatedly shows the occupant their worst memories. We don't know what Barry saw, but we assume he saw his parents deaths," I had forgotten how Barry had witnessed both of his parents die, "When Barry came back, his mind was corrupt. Then, suddenly he was all good and we all thought it was kind of weird. The speed force must be finally catching up with him and making him feel all these emotions at once."

"Wait you said Barry was attacking a man. What did the man look like?" Barry looked up at Joe's question.

"It was Devoe, but he's in Dominics' body. He came in and told me that there is never a happy ending. He also said that he would hurt you guys until he gets what he wants," Barry croaked. The West's both stood up and ran out of the CCPD without any tell of where they were going. After a second I grabbed Barry by the shoulders and walked him into the cell room before anything else could happen. I picked up the cuffs and put them back on Barry. He walked himself back into the cell. I quickly locked it back up and walked out of the door, calling the guards that I didn't think were necessary earlier back.

I was honestly out of options at this point. I couldn't make a valid decision on what to do with Barry until I had everyone's response to the situation. I could leave him in the cell he is in now and risk him attacking someone else or I could put him in a metahuman cell and risk his identity being revealed to all the police forces in the county. I collected myself slowly and stood on the balcony overlooking the main lobby, each officer stood looking up.

"Due to recent... occurrences with Barry Allen, we have been forced to reconsider his current position. By position I mean the cell he is residing in, not his position at the CCPD," I said hesitantly, trying to read all the officers expressions. Nobody spoke, some of the officers even lowered their heads, refusing to make eye contact.

"Look," I said, trying to be more of a friend than a captain, hoping it would loosen up some of the officers. "I know you guys are scared. I am too. Barry can do things and you wouldn't even be able to see him. This is Barry though, and if what Iris said about these emotions catching up to Barry, then we need to do what's best for everyone's protection. I can't officially do anything without everyone's opinion. The only problem with putting him in a metahuman cell is that we would need special approval from all the other county PD's and they would have to run tests on Barry. And doing that could risk Barry's identity."

Still, shuffling was the only thing heard throughout the precinct. My words did loosen up some officers from what I can tell because a few officers finally made an effort to look at me. I, myself was having self-doubt. Did I really know Barry Allen? Or did I only think I did? Yeah, I may have watched him grow up, but if he could keep him being The Flash a secret, who knows what else he could have kept from everyone else. He wasn't the kid everyone thought he was.

"Sir," I heard Mr. Ramon mutter, "back at S.T.A.R. Labs we have meta cuffs that we could put Barry in, they would take away Barry's powers as long as he has them on. It won't prevent Barry's... temporary rage, but it will stop him from doing anything he'll regret. Also, everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs was thinking maybe I should... guard Barry's cell."

A low murmur broke throughout the crowd. Wait, Mr. Ramon guard Barry's cell? He's just the tech guy, right? I made my confusion known and asked the question everyone was wondering.

"How are you going to guard Barry's cell, Mr. Ramon? Barry's a metahuman and aren't you just his best friend, why would you want to guard his cell?"

Cisco hesitated, pushing his hair behind his ear. "Yes, sir I-I am his best friend. I have known about Barry being The Flash since day one and that's why I think I would be best with guarding his cell, I know his weaknesses. Also, I may or may not be V-Vibe. I kinda thought that part was self-explanatory, considering the hair." A few people took a step away from Cisco. I gave him the benefit of the doubt because he looked like he was ready to just run away, or teleport, considering he could probably do that.

"Thank you for that information, Mr. Ramon. I assure you we won't spread this," I assured him, raising my eyebrow to the other officers in a demanding manner, "Would you like to enlighten us with his weaknesses, just in case something happens." I tried to sound unimpressed with the news, but now that I thought about it, everything added up. Kid Flash I soon realized was Wally, Joe's biological son. I also assumed that the rest of Barry's friends were behind the whole operation. I saw Cisco rub his arm, looking down at the floor.

"S-sure Captain. I'm really not at liberty to say much, considering these are private, but I'll tell you the most I can," he stopped and took a heavy breath, "Cold slows Barry down, not quite to average speed, but maybe around a couple hundred miles per hour. Barry can currently go much faster than Mach four, which is around three-thousand miles per hour. (I have no clue how fast Barry can go, so I'm just going to leave it at that.) Barry can also throw lightning, phase through any object as you saw with the cell, time travel, punch really hard, and much more, but that's not really important-"

"Cisco, get on with it," I cut in.

"Sorry, his other weakness is me. I can basically freeze him in whatever position he's in. Um, extremely high vibrations, telepathy, and a bunch of other stuff. Since he will have the cuffs on though, he will be just as vulnerable as the rest of you so I wouldn't worry too much about having to stop him."

"Thank you, Mr. Ramon. As you may all be aware, Barry's next trial will be within the next few hours so I need all of your information to come to me immediately and I need everyone to be prepared for the trial. Mr. Ramon, you will attend the trial if anything gets out of hand. Move out!" Everyone went on their way throughout the precinct and I felt overwhelmed honestly. I saw Cisco run out of the precinct quickly after I dismissed everyone, I just hope they can get everything figured out.

The morning had come and it was time for the trial. The night before, I had collected everyone's information on the case and was able to form a solid story to go on. Barry had been quiet for the rest of the time and I assume he managed to fall asleep. The poor kid couldn't get a break. First, he was struck by lightning, then his dad died, and now he's getting arrested. I soon realized the time and got up to walk out of my office, heading for the cell room.

I walked into the room. Just as I assumed, Barry was passed out on the cell "bed", if you could even call it that, the glowing cuffs on his hands. He looked so uncomfortable, yet so at peace, considering what happened yesterday. I just wish that we can get past this and by next week, Barry will be back at the precinct and be working on cases like normal. Well, it won't be entirely normal. I'm sure Barry's words will mean more to everyone now and he won't be pushed around as much by the other officers.

"Hey, Barry it's time to get up," I whispered in a soft tone. Barry shuffled before making a halfhearted attempt to open his eyes. At first, he looked happy, but then once he realized where he was, his face fell into a frown. He looked at me and I noticed his eyebrows furrow.

"Captain, I didn't expect to see you here. What's that?" he asked pointing to the stack of clothes and glowing bracelets that were sitting in a chair across the room.

"Oh, that's a suit and some smaller meta cuffs for the trial. They aren't connected and they should fit right under the sleeve of the suit so that nobody can see them and get suspicious."

"Hm, of course. We wouldn't want me going all crazy again," he uttered with his head low.

"Barry, don't beat yourself up over what happened. We know that those emotions were just a side effect of the speed force. Now get ready, I'll be outside the door so just call when you are ready to go." I picked up the pile and handed them through the cell. I reached in and unlocked one side of his meta cuffs and put the smaller one on his wrist and locked it, repeating that same process on the other hand. I then handed him a comb for his hair, the cell had a sink and mirror for him already. I turned to walk out when I heard Barry say "Thank you", I simply just looked back and nodded. After about 10 minutes I heard Barry yell out that he was done.

I opened the door and walked in and unlocked his cell. He walked out and I guided him to the door. When we reached the door I turned back to Barry.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

When Barry walked out of the cell room almost everyone in the hallway stopped and turned to Barry. He kept his head high and walked through the precinct. It was sad to see them all look at him with hesitation, scared of how he would react, but I knew nonetheless that they knew he was a good person. When we reached the main area, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Dibney (Woah haven't seen him in a while), and Dr. Snow were standing there waiting for Barry to arrive. When he did arrive, Iris came running up to Barry, giving him a hug and kiss. Everyone made their quick exchanges and then we were on our way.

The court was full of many people, many reporters, friends, and just random people. Reporters were coming up to us, asking many questions such as 'Captain, do you think the defendant is guilty or innocent?', 'Can you give us more details about the case?' and 'Why should we trust the police anymore, considering your CSI murdered someone?'. The last question kinda hurt my pride a little, but I still refused to answer any questions. Then I saw it, the entrance to the courtroom. I repeated my previous words.

"You ready?"

Barry looked at me hesitantly, then nodded his head. I pushed open the doors. I'm leading Barry Allen to either his doom or his freedom. Which is it to be will be figured out within a short amount of time. I may look ready on the outside, but deep down I'm scared as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this out. I was honestly a little stuck in the middle of the story. I know where I want this story to go, but I had to decide whether or not I was going to put the trial in this chapter or not. I obviously decided not, so I had to fill in the gaps the best I could. Anyway, I want to know what you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter. Do you think he'll be guilty, innocent, or what? (I'm doing this because I always end my stories the same way and I wanted to change it up!). The thing is with this chapter, I was stuck in one mindset and forgot that this is my story and I can do what I want with it, so I tried to twist it up, but it didn't really work XD. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are what keep me writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh the feels. I definitely want to continue this. Almost all the one shots I’ve written people want me to continue. I will try to update one of my stories soon, but I have exams. I’m aware that it’s unlike Barry to just tell people he’s the flash unless he needs to, but people do crazy things when they are in crazy situations! Leave your reviews down below! I love reading them! Also, this is posted of Fanfiction.net under the same username!


End file.
